Chas Dingle
Chastity "Chas" Dingle (previously Livesy and Spencer) is the current co-owner of The Woolpack along with Diane Sugden. Biography Chas arrives in Emmerdale dressed as a nun for her cousin Marlon's stag night. She is hired by her father, Shadrach Dingle, and ends the evening locked in the back of a van with Ashley Thomas. She moves in with the Dingles and gets a job as barmaid at The Woolpack. Chas has a son, Aaron Livesy with her ex-husband Gordon, whom she allowed custody. Aaron hated his mother, feeling that she had abandoned him. Aaron rejected Chas's attempts to make amends for this and after he deliberately told her about Carl's sleeping with Delilah, she ceased contact so Gordon, Aaron and his new wife, Sandra, could become a proper family. Chas makes friends with Carl King shortly after he and his family move into Holdgate Farm. They share a bond due to the fact that they are parental failures and officially begin dating. The attraction strengthens into love but Carl's family disapprove and send him away after Paul Marsden dies but his departure isn't long-lasting. Chas' relationship with Carl was continuously bumpy, causing several break ups and reconciliations. Despite Chloe Atkinson's poison pen letter scheme, Tom and Rosemary's blackmail, Carl's guilt over murdering his father and marriage to Chas's former friend, Lexi Nicholls, the romance survives but finally deteriorates upon Chas discovering Carl was having an affair with Eve Jenson. Heartbroken, she follows Charity's advice to persuade him to marry her but steals the money meant for the wedding and jilts him at the altar, telling him that he should be grateful that she lied about being pregnant. Chas also develops a relationship with her half-sister, Genesis "Gennie" Walker. Laurel tells her that Shadrach put Gennie up for adoption after her mother died in childbirth, feeling he couldn't bring her home to his wife, Faith. After coming to terms with this, she helps her father write to Gennie and feels neglected when Shadrach seems obsessed with his new daughter. Chas and Gennie become friends and Chas advises Gennie on how to look after her mother. Chas also manages to rebuild her relationship with her son, Aaron. She discovers his whereabouts, thanks to Marlon's wife, Donna, who has arrested Aaron for drug offences. Initially he is not pleased to see her but after the Dingles rescue him from the McFarlanes, he moves in with them. Aaron is pleased when Chas stands up for him when Lisa throws him out for encouraging Belle Dingle to steal, so they move in with Paddy Kirk. Initially Chas enrolls him at the local school but he refuses to go and starts work at the garage with Cain Dingle and Debbie Dingle. Eventually, Chas and Paddy's relationship turns romantic, but Chas is unsure of the relationship's future but Katie Sugden encourages her. Unfortunately Carl, newly separated from Lexi, decides he still loves Chas. Chas cheats on Paddy with Carl, sleeping with him, but Chas decides to attempt to improve their relationship. Angrily, Carl tells him of their one-night-stand, leading Paddy to throw her and Aaron out. No one is pleased with Chas but only Katie and Debbie support her. Aaron insists she choose - him or Carl - and when she chooses Carl, moves back in with the Dingles but soon moves back in with Paddy. Angry with Carl, Aaron disconnects the brakes on Carl's car, nearly killing Jimmy, Nicola and their newborn daughter, Angelica King, when they borrow the car. Horrified, Aaron runs Jimmy off the road to warn him and Chas loses her temper with Aaron, telling him that she wants nothing more to do with him. This incident has more of an effect on Aaron than Chas realises and makes him seriously rethink his behaviour. He and Chas do reconcile and Chas is devastated when Aaron almost commits suicide. Aaron finally tells his mother that he is homosexual and she supports him in his new lifestyle. She is thrilled for him when he meets Jackson Walsh and they build a relationship, albeit a bit rocky. Chas convinces Diane Sugden, landlady of The Woolpack, that they would benefit if Chas bought into The Woolpack. After weeks of pestering, (which include Chas helping out behind bar for free), Diane relents and in desperate need of the money, sells half the Woolpack to Chas. Chas becomes colleagues with Debbie's boyfriend Cameron Murray, needing the money, and an attraction develops. They finally succumb and ultimately have sex in the cellar. They begin an affair secretly. After a fight between Cain and Cameron led to a newly-pregnant Debbie being accidentally injured, endangering her and the baby she's expecting, they realise they cannot be together and end their affair. Chas is told by Bob in the Café that Dan Spencer fancies her. She invites him to dinner and they become a couple. Chas proposes to Dan after several dates, but he declines. However, he changes his mind and as he proposes to her, Chas accepts. Carl takes Chas' phone and finds photos of her with Cameron, discovering her secret relationship with Cameron. He threatens to tell Debbie about the affair, unless he is given his money back. However, when Chas and Cameron refund the money, Carl reveals he still loves her and thinks she shouldn't marry Dan and Chas almost misses her hen night, arguing with him. Not long after marrying Dan, Chas tries to leave the village. Carl finds her and he tries to force himself on her. Chas picks up a brick and hits him over the head with it, before running back to the pub. Carl is later found dead and Chas believes she killed him. Chas is then arrested for Carl's murder, facing trial. Debbie, wanting revenge for her affair with Cameron, takes to the stand against Chas, wanting her to be sent down in a bid to split up Chas and Cameron. Chas is found not guilty and returns to the village, much to the dislike of Debbie and Charity, with Debbie swearing to make Chas' and Cameron's lives a living hell. Chas returns to running the Woolpack, however customers avoid the pub, due to atmosphere. Chas tries her best best to regain the regulars. She takes out a loan against the pub to try and keep the business afloat, stating she is very close to bankruptcy, with mounting legal fees to pay also. Chas and Cameron continue their relationship and remain in the village. In July, Gennie suspects that Cameron and Debbie are having an affair, and warns Chas about it. However, Chas thinks Gennie is trying to tear them apart and is dismisses her claims. Soon, Gennie's suspicions are confirmed when she records a conversation in which Cameron confesses to killing Carl to Debbie, and the pair rekindling their romance. Gennie intends to tell Chas, but later dies after being suffocated by Cameron in order to keep his secret following a car chase between her, Cameron and Debbie. At Gennie's funeral, Chas learns that Cameron has been having an affair with Debbie. Chas delivers an emotional eulogy and then marches out of the church. Later, Chas packs Camerons bags and brings them to Debbie's home, where she tells them they are selfish and deserve each other. Debbie and Charity both soften towards Chas and Charity apologises to her for treating her coldly for her affair with Cameron. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:Spencer family Category:Pub landladies Category:Factory supervisors Category:Barmaids Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:2002 debuts Category:2012 marriages Category:Current characters Category:1978 births Category:Livesy family Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Taxi drivers Category:Factory workers Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Receptionists Category:Sharma & Sharma employees